shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Nagi
Nagi the Anemone (銀連花のナギ Ginrenka no Nagi) is one of the two main antagonists in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen. She is Shu's main ally in his quest to obtain the Tenma Mirrors, and one of the targets of Zen's own quest for revenge. She is a recurrent boss in the game, appearing only after the completion of a story-related mission. History Backstory She was presumably born in Sekishu, homeland of the Fuka Ninja, along with her sister Shizuku and their childhood friends Shu, Zen and San. She, like Zen and Shu, may have served the Hojo Clan and Princess Sakuya, but this is not explicitly revealed. Some time before the events of the game, war broke out in Sekishu. During a mission, both she and her sister were severely injured and cornered by the enemy. Nagi desperately held to the hand of her sister, who was about to fall to her death from the rooftops of a castle, but Shizuku insisted to her sister to let go and escape. Eventually, Nagi's strength gave out, and her sister fell. This event would become the catalyst for her and Shu's betrayal. Revenge of Zen Shu decided to collect the Tenma Mirrors, even if it meant to go against his clan, and Nagi choose to aid him. They destroyed the Fuka Village and took the Gongen Mirror with them. During their escape San confronted them on a bridge with the intent of stopping them even if she had to use lethal force. Both fugitives threatened her to no avail, and Nagi and San attacked each other. Nagi was the quicker of the two, severely injuring San before Zen came to the bridge. She mocked him for the death of San before Shu burned her body and threw Zen off the bridge. It's implied by Zaji during a cutscene that she and Shu had razed the Gyofukuji Temple "not long ago" to steal the Ashura Mirror. This may have happened before or shortly after the massacre of the Fuka. Nagi would encounter Zen again after his confrontation with Uzumushi for the Mara Mirror. While he was unaware she aimed a poisoned ''kunai'' at him, but Kaede blocked the attack with her body. An amused Nagi then surprises the already shocked Zen by revealing Kaede as a product of the Tenma Mirrors' magic, and not the true San. Then she uses magic to warp away, but not before promising Zen she would kill him next time. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Personality Towards most people, Nagi is a cold and cruel woman. She did not hesitate to massacre her clan and murder her childhood friend. She also does not care for Zen and his vendetta, repeteadly mocking him for his anger and his failures, and taunting him into aggresion. The only people she shows any warmth to are Shu and Shizuku. Her love for Shu drives her to sacrifice her past and eventually her life to see him succeed in his mission, even if he never reciprocated. And while she claims to hate Shizuku, her last words and her flashback imply she feels guilt over her failure to save her life. She seems to have a fatalistic outlook, given her calmness at her death and her belief that for her actions in life she would be deprived of forgiveness in death. Abilities Nagi is a deadly opponent. In combat she favors cornering the player with staggering hits and combos, and will jump, roll out of the way or throw the player if she herself is cornered. She is also very resilent to attacks, so players are suggested to stock Strength and Speed Potions for the battle. In both combat and cutscenes she throws kunai with great accuaracy. In at least one occasion these kunai were coated with a deadly Hell Vine poison, hinting at her knowledge of medicine and herbology. During cutscenes she's shown using ''kawarimi'''' instead of the more common smoke bombs used by Usuba and Uzumushi. The mist generated before dissapearance is colored purple, similar to some of Shu's sorcery. She's a master of Fuka ''ninjutsu and kenjutsu, ''favoring the ''ninjato as her weapon of choice. Her superiority is displayed in her quick dispatching of San and Kaede being incapable of stopping her. It may have also played a factor in the destruction of the Fuka clan, considering only her and Shu played a part in it. Relationships Shu Nagi's actions through the game are driven by her love for Shu. She willingly gave up her clan and her life to accomplish his dream, even if he never returned her affections. It's possible that she's aware of his resentment towards her for the death of Shizuku, and believes his coldness to be fair retribution. Shizuku Nagi was deeply jealous of her sister's relationship with Shu, and claimed to have desired her death. However, a flashback reveals she tried to save her sister's life despite her own injuries, and her last words, confessed to Zen, were that her actions would never be forgiven, hinting at guilt over her failure to save Shizuku. Zen Nagi used to be childhood friends with Zen, but the nature of their relationship before the events of the game is not detailed. She mocks him and his grief several times during the game, and all their encounters have the intent of death. Nevertheless, she still trusted her past and her guilts to him during her final moments. San Nagi used to be childhood friends with San, but the nature of their relationship before the events of the game is not detailed. Nagi killed San on the bridge of the Fuka Village and never seem to regret it. During some interactions with Zen she mocks San's memory to provoke him. Kaede She's aware of Kaede's origin as San's mystical reflection, product of the Gongen Mirror's magic. She only uses this fact to upset Zen and otherwise does not seem to care for Kaede's existence. Trivia *The Anemone is a flower with many meanings such as "fickle love," "pain of love," "I'll wait for you out of faith," "patience," "disapearing hope," and "innocent sacrifice for jealousy." relating to Nagi's actions and jealousy to Shizuku. *Early in development, Nagi was originally a man. *Nagi is playable as an alternate skin for Kaede. Gallery p2_img01.jpg|Concept art of Nagi Category:Characters Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Enemies Category:Ninja Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters